jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Unnamed Stands
There are some cases in which the name of a Stand power is either unclear or unknown. This page is to list all such Stands until a name for them has officially been confirmed. Holly's Stand Holly Kujo-Joestar acquired a stand after Dio Brando's awakening in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Although most stands are used for fighting, this stand worked against Holly's gentle, non-violent soul and slowly made her ill, nearly ending her life by the ending volumes of Part III. It takes on the form of a vine, much like her father's, Joseph Jostar's stand, Hermit Purple. Calling Holly's stand an actual "stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as we know, has no abilities or powers, so it could just be considered a stand-like infection. Jonathan's Stand It was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like stand were due to a stand power that awoke in the body of Jonathan Joestar.JOJO A-GO!GO! appendix note Green Baby's Stand Featured in Part VI: Stone Ocean, the stand of the green baby was the first stand explicitly stated not to have a known name and with a stats page of its own with entirely unknown stats, and has a size roughly equal to a third of an average-sized plastic bottle. It resembles a man in black scuba suit with white mask, has four eyes, and two turbine-like constructions coming from the side of its head. Behind its back is a line of spiky hair. As the distance between the green baby and a threat it perceives halves, their size and stamina drop proportionally, making approaching the green baby seemingly impossible to do. Should a person get close enough to the zero point, at a point close to the child, the stand will manifest and force it onto the green baby, supposedly attempting to wipe the person from existence as he or she vanishes to infinity. Notes This stand's abilities are based on Zeno's paradoxes. Pocoloco's Stand This is the stand of Pocoloco, a minor character from Part VII: Steel Ball Run. The stand is seen lurking about its user, advising him on which decisions to make in order to be successful in the path ahead of him. This appears to give Pocoloco superhuman luck. However, this luck is not infinite and can be surpassed by others. This Stand does not have a proper name, but some fans named it "Buckethead". Oyecomova's Stand The stand of Oyecomova, a minor villain from Part VII: Steel Ball Run is a rather unique Stand. Simply put, it has the ability to insert 'time bombs' into practically any medium. These 'time bombs' take the form of small pins topped with clocks that affix themselves to any surface -- Not exclusive to solid matter. If the highly-sensitive pins are disturbed or taken off, this produces a 'grenade effect' where the bomb explodes after the pin has been removed. It has been shown in the manga that the pins can be placed on almost anything, including skin, water, animals, dirt, and even cigarette smoke. The Stand can place as many pins as it wants, shown when it managed to put one pin on every bee of a swarm. Finally, the bombs make its user essentially untouchable, as grabbing him or striking him would riddle the attacker with pins. Then, even if the pins were to be held in by hand, which would severely hamper the fighting ability of most, intense sweating from combat would cause them to slip loose in the end. Boomboom Family's Stand *Manga Debut: SBR Vol. 3 Ch. 16: The Desert Born Outlaws 2 This is the stand that the Boomboom Family from Part VII: Steel Ball Run shares. It is a fairly small stand with a vaguely humanoid upper body. It has a small mouth with a long tongue, vaguely resembling that of an anteater. The top half of the stand's head is open, revealing an eye-shaped object inside it. Its lower body is a mass of human legs, with some disproportionately small, arranged in such a way that they resemble the legs of a crab; the amalgamation of many body parts may allude to the fact that it has several users. Ability Magnetism: The Boomboom Family's Stand seems to the power of magnetism. However, each member of the family uses his control over metal in a different way. The magnetism of the family is stronger when they are closer together, as well as when they are closer to their target. Andre Boom Boom is the most powerful of the three, according to Benjamin. His ability allows him to turn any living being into a magnet by letting them touch any part of him, this includes a few drops of blood. He can magnetize several people as once and they, and the metal objects near them, are attracted to each other. This magnetism is so powerful that the victims' bodies will rip themselves apart. L. A. Boom Boom is the most combat-oriented out of the three of them, and has the ability to manipulate Iron Sand, so he can immobilize his targets. He is able to attract small metal objects as well. Lastly, he is able to kill a person by manipulating the iron particles in their blood to suck out their blood. Benjamin Boom Boom can let metal objects sink into his skin to replicate the appearance of another people, as well as increasing his defense. He can also spawn metal blades from his body after he let metal objects sink into it. Lastly, he can make Metal Objects shrink by removing iron particles from it. Notes *During the Boomboom family's battle with Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny's gun fell appart, each part digging into him individually, whether this is an ability of the stand or something else entirely is unknown. *Along with Tattoo You!, the Boomboom Family's stand is a used by multiple people. Tree's Stand Featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. This stand affects an area (the spring of the tree) and activates when a person drop an object in the stand's area of influence. Then a guardian (i.e. Sugar Mountain) offers the person who dropped the object a improved version of the same object. *If a person lies, the tree punishes him cutting that person's tongue and killing that person. *If a person tells the truth, he/she can keep the valuable object(along with the original). However, he/she must use the valuable object in a buy/sell or exchange transaction before sundown. If not, he will become the new tree's guardian. Lucy's Stand Featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run, this stand is the stand of the completed Corpse Parts and fuses itself with its user, gathering inside her and taking over her bodily functions. The stand appears via the following stages: #The corpse's head was lodged inside her womb. During this mode she could use blades of her tears and invoke karmic wounds on others around her. #When the entire corpse is gathered, Lucy's skin starts to fall off and reveal the corpse parts that are now inside her. #Lucy starts to fall unconscious and her whole body gets covered in a steel-like covering. During this mode Lucy will start to have difficulty breathing and will slowly be killed by the corpse parts that take over her. Also, in this mode, her full stand ability will be activated. Abilities The abilities of the stand consists of the following: *'Blades of Tears': This allows Lucy to pull streaks of tears from her eyes and use them like knives. *'Divine Protection': This ability protects Lucy from any harm done to her by others by creating a chain reaction by using the surrounding objects to attack the opponent (e.g. Two doctors try to tranquilize Lucy, but she accidentally knocked a bottle onto the ground and spilled some liquid. One doctor suddenly steps onto the liquid and slips, letting Lucy escape, then second one chases but stepped on to glass bottle, causing it to break and shattered glasses hit him in the eye.). A similar reaction can also force a target to do as she wants. *'Parting waters': Lucy can part the sea and a glass of water, similarly to the biblical Moses. *'Love Train': Creates a thin wall of light. As long as someone steps into it, all harms or misfortune befalling on that person will be deflected away and towards others far from Lucy. Funny Valentine can use this and enter the light using Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and become invincible, as he can use the light to deflect the damage and use D4C to transfer the hits elsewhere. GPS Stand Featured in Part VIII: Jojolion this stand is used by an unknown person to aid Josuke via intercepting the GPS of a cell phone. It is unknown how exactly the stand works, but it is known that it can be used to relay directions the user wants to give to individuals.In chapter 14 Yasuho's shadow takes a stand-like form with the gps map covering it implyng this is her stand. The Biker Stand The automatic stand of an antagonist in Part VIII: Jojolion. It appears as a motorcycle rider in all black with a deformed face. Its power can cause hurricane-like winds that can freeze and harden objects and hurl them as sharp weapons. The Stand chases it's target when the victim "opens" anything not excluding doors, notebooks, cellphones. It can appear from anywhere and amubsh as long as the target opens anything. The Gucci Bag Stand Featured in Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci. It has the ability to vanish valuable things that the owner keep in the bag. When the owner of the bag is in trouble the bag will return the vanished objects in some way(the objects did not appear at the bag, but the owner will recover in an unnespected event). References Site Navigation Category:Stands